


The Softest Words

by vahisa1975



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a oneshot I did to purge my Crimson Peak feelings.  There is NOT a happy ending and it's very short.  There are references to underage sex so PLEASE do NOT read this if you find ANY of this offensive.  Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Softest Words

Loki stood on the balcony, his hands clenched into balls and his stomach in knots. Pain tore through his heart and body and all he could do was watch. It was a horror he couldn't take his eyes away from . The night was beautiful and a cool wind dried the sweat from his brow as it formed. Not that he noticed. All he could see was Thor and that woman. The softest words ever spoken to him echoed in his mind, killing him slowly and gently.

"I promise not to fall in love with her. You know you have my heart."

The god put his hands on his ears, trying to make the memory go away. He'd been lied to and betrayed, given everything to his love and lost it all. He couldn't tear his eyes from the longing gazes, the tiniest touches that spoke louder to him than the voices in the room on the other side of the glass. Loki could see love blooming right in front of him. His love. His love was dying and there was nothing he could do about it.

He had been there for his brother through the years. It was him that supported the blonde, backed him up, comforted him and took care of all his needs. Thor had been the one that started this, he'd held him when he was just a little boy. Something had passed between them that day, the older brother's hands touching him differently. Passionate kisses were shared and they were intimate eventually becoming lovers. 

No one else existed for the god, he loved Thor completely with every part of himself. What they did was kept secret, the world unable to understand. It was only a matter of time before his brother would be expected to get married. He was the heir to the throne. When they talked about it, both of them dreaded that day. They swore to never love anyone but each other.

Blue eyes landed on him and guilt shone in them as the other man saw that he knew. Somehow that made it hurt even more. He felt like a dagger was stabbed into him, twisting inside his body. Thor looked torn, as if he wanted to go to him but he didn't want to leave her. And it was that indecision that convicted him. Loki's expression grew hard, his eyes glittering with unshed tears. At that moment they both understood he was saying everything they'd had was over. 

His brother stood up and he held up a hand, shaking his head no so slightly it might not be seen. He could see the pleading look to the other man's eyes but he didn't care. He would never forgive him for this. Never.


End file.
